1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sunlight protection and more particularly, to a sun-tracing sunshade, which automatically changes its shading position subject to the angle of the light rays of the sun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunshade apparatus is known comprising a support and a canopy arranged at the top side of the support. The support can be affixed to an object, for example, a leisure table or the ground. The support can also be fastened to a vehicle, for example, bicycle, electrical motorcycle or wheelchair. The canopy is disposed right above the user to keep the user from the light of the sun. However, because sunlight passes from lateral side in most of the time, it is obvious that the sun-shading effect of the aforesaid sun-shade apparatus is not well.
There are commercial sunshade apparatuses capable of shading lateral sunlight. These sunshade apparatuses commonly have a lateral shade member suspending from the outer edge of the canopy. However, in order to avoid hindering the user's sight, the length of the lateral shade member is limited, lowering its sun-shading effect.
In general, the aforesaid prior art sunshade designs are not satisfactory in function and have room for improvement.